


What Keeps You Up At Night?

by OneHellOfAnIero



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Land of Departure (Kingdom Hearts), Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAnIero/pseuds/OneHellOfAnIero
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts 3, Aqua finds herself battling nightmares night after night. Thankfully Terra is there to bring her some comfort.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	What Keeps You Up At Night?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small idea I had, not much but if you enjoy one shots and soft angst, this one's for you!

She could feel it, darkness creeping up from every corner. She could hear voices whispering, phantom breath ghosting over her ears as formless hands reached out for her, pulling at her limbs. She felt like she was going to tear apart. The hands grew longer and started to morph: It was her possessed self pulling her apart. Dozens of her shadowy figures started swarming her, yellow eyes burning holes into her.

_You'll never see the realm of light again._

_Is there any point in continuing this fight?_

_No one can save you. And no one wants to._

So long has she been lost in the darkness, wanting to be the light that cuts through the shadow, if another lost soul enters the realm. The whispers became louder, the pulling got stronger. Tears running from her eyes as she screamed soundlessly into nothingness. _Someone, please._

Begging for an answer she wound around, still screaming at the top of her lungs, throat and eyes burning intensly. Was she ever going to get out of this? Suddenly she heard a voice, drowning out the whispers.

_"You never stopped lighting my way back."_

The dark sky parted slowly, bright light shining down on her as it made the figures retreat, dropping her to the pitch black floor. _She knew this voice._

"Terra?"

Her voice was strained and hoarse as she wiped away her tears. Did he come to save her? The light brightened, glimmers began to rain down, before they started to manifest into a form she knew all to well. It was Terra, a soft smile on his face. Tears whelmed up in her eyes again, this time out of happiness.

 _"You never stopped lighting my way back."_ He repeated as he took a step toward her.

_"But that doesn't mean-"_

His expression changed, his hair grew white and eyes turned to a bright yellow.

_"I would be yours."_

A scream ripped through her as she shot from her bed, covered in sweat with her breath going too quick. She was shaking, her head spun around, trying to orientate herself. It was her room, no endless darkness, no emptiness. With shaking hands she covered her face, sobbing into them, knees pulled up to her chest. _Why her?_ Why is she the only one dealing with this in the worst way possible? It's over, it's all over. She's out of the darkness, reunited with her friends after so long and came back home. Everything should be okay, then why is she haunted by these gruesome nightmares?

Her sobbing got louder, she felt weak and helpless as she hugged her knees, eyes still blurry with tears. Loneliness began tugging at her heart. She didn't hear the knock on the door nor did she notice someone entering, before a voice rang in her ears.

"Aqua? Aqua, are you okay?"

She flinched away as a hand touched her shoulder, making her look up. The darkness made it difficult to see, but her eyes had adjusted quickly and she recognized Terra standing there, a worried look on his face. His breath was rather quick and Aqua assumed he ran as he heard her.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream and I-" He got cut off as Aqua grasped him and pulled him close. She buried her face in his chest and began to cry again. Terra put his arms around her, sighing softly. He knew she had nightmares, but he never knew how bad they really were. If every night was like this...

"It's okay. I'm here." His voice was a bare whisper, but Aqua seemed to have heard it as her grip only seemed to tighten. He stroked her back gently, letting her know that she's safe. Never did he think he'd see her like this. The headstrong Aqua, always fighting. She wasn't the type of person to give up easily, believing in herself and others when everyone else has already given up. Probably one of the reasons she survived this long in the darkness.

Her sobbing got less, now turning into soft sniffles as she backed up a little bit, her hands still on his chest. His shirt was now wet with tears where her face has been.

"Sorry about that." She whispered, her voice slightly strained from all the crying. Terra had to chuckle, one of his hands cupping her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Don't apologize for that." He smiled softly, his other hand still holding her as she leaned into his touch. There was silence for a moment, but Terra knew that wasn't everything. She was holding it back. Emotions, thoughts. He knew her long enough to know when something was off. Lifting her chin, they locked eyes. Hers were strained, red and probably stinging painfully.

"Just talk to me. Please. Let me help you." Terra was trying his best, of course he can't force her to tell him anything, he never would, but Aqua looked like all strength to fight has left her. As if, after these 10 years, she finally had nothing left.

She avoided his eyes, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously. Still she didn't say a word, though her thoughts were racing in her head. Terra moved, climbing onto the bed, before taking her hands in his.

"You know I'm always there for you, right?"

She looked at him again, an empty expression on her face. Aqua opened her mouth, trying to form words, but the only thing leaving her was a sob, tears rolling again. Terra hugged her tightly, holding her as best as he could. He'll never let anything happen to her ever again. She doesn't deserve to feel this way. Doesn't deserve these nightmares every night.

Both of them have been battling the darkness for so long, yet Terra seemed to deal better with it than her. He remembered everything she did for him. How she tried saving him by sacrificing her keyblade, falling selfless into the shadows. How she was always there for him, supporting him in every way, every decision he made.

He caressed her hair as she spoke up. It was mumbled against his chest, though he still could make out what she said.

"I'm not fine. I know I said I was, but I'm not."

Her shoulders were shaking with sobs as she fell limp in his arms. He didn't have a clue how glad Aqua was that he was with her right now.

"I tried." She whispered. "I tried saving you. Saving all of you, but I let you down and the two of you had to pay the price."

"This isn't your fault, Aqua. We know you did everything you could and we're thankful for every second. You were the one fighting for so long, being the light me and Ven needed to stay." He lifted her chin again, a sad smile on his face in hopes he'd get one back. But her expression stayed blank. Terra moved a little, positioning himself differently, before scooping Aqua into his lap. She didn't protest, not one bit, as she let her head rest on his chest, hearing his calm heartbeat.

"I was there, Terra." Aqua croaked quietly, her hands balling to fists in Terra's shirt. "I was back in the Castle of Dreams. In this room, full of mirrors. There were whispers everywhere, the darkness had finally found the cracks in my heart. And then there was... _you_." She tilted her head, looking up at him, teary eyed. "You were there, but it wasn't really you, it was Xehanort and he-" She stopped talking, couldn't bear to remember this memory.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's over. This is all over." Terra whispered into her hair, kissing her head softly. They stayed like that for a while. Aqua slowly calming in Terra's arms, her mind began to lighten a little bit.

"Terra." Aqua said, her voice still slightly hoarse. He looked down at her and his heart skipped a beat as she inched closer, Aqua's look flickering from his eyes to his lips and back.

_"I can brave any darkness when I think of you."_

It was hesitant and tender, their lips only brushing against each other, waiting for the other to make a move. One of Terra's arms came around her waist as Aqua slid her hands onto his back with her fingertips pressing into his shirt, finally connecting.

They parted and Terra was the first one to open his eyes. Aqua's skin was flushed with a rosy blush, her mouth slightly open, breath ghosting over his skin. Then she opened her eyes, staring into his with so much emotion, so much gentle love. Terra smiled softly, kissing her once more. He could feel her smile into the kiss, making his heart flutter. Finally she was feeling better again. A smile was all he wanted.

He broke the kiss, gently pushing at Aqua's shoulders, motioning her to lay down. She did and he followed, carefully hovering over her as he continued to plant butterfly kisses on her face. Her hands were roaming his back, pulling him as close as he could get.

"Terra." She whispered, but he only hushed her, kissing her soft lips again.

"I know."

_I love you too_


End file.
